Frozen Zootopia
by KathyPrior42
Summary: New adventures arise as Anna and Elsa visit Zootopia.


Frozen Zootopia

It was another beautiful day in the city of Zootopia. Tall buildings of many colors reached up to the blue sky. The city was filled with cars, restaurants, office buildings and parks. It looked like any other place that one would imagine a utopia would look like. However, if one took a closer look, they would be in for a surprise; for in this city, there were animals of various species, living the lives of humans. They even wore clothing and talked like humans. Ironically, there were no humans living here…or at least that was the case most of the time. On this day, however, there was a group of people with a couple of animals gathered in front of an ice cream shop.

"Wow, look at this place! I have never seen anything like it!" A teenage girl with brownish red hair in two braids was admiring the city around her. She wore a dark blue dress over a light blue shirt. "Yes indeed, Anna. It is nothing like the villages and the castle back home." Elsa, a white haired woman wearing a sparkly ice colored dress was talking to Anna, her younger sister.

A small snowman walked around with a cloud of snow above his head. Elsa, who had the power to manipulate ice and snow, had created the snowman called Olaf and put the cloud above him so he would not melt. Olaf was not worried in the slightest. On the contrary, he was perfectly at ease in the sunny weather. "Yes, it is finally summer!" he exclaimed. "Are there any beaches around here? There must be some in a place like this." A small gray bunny wearing a police uniform had a bewildered look on her face. "How can a snowman be comfortable with summer? Why does Elsa have magic, but her sister doesn't?" An orange fox wearing a green shirt and blue tie looked over at her with a smile. "I don't know, Judy," he said. "Why can we talk and that animal over there cannot?" He pointed to a reindeer who was trying to eat Olaf's carrot nose. "No, Steven" said his owner who was holding him back. Kristoff had blonde hair and was wearing a green shirt, dark blue pants and boots. Some of the passerby were staring at Steven and whispering: "Where did that animal come from? Why isn't he wearing any clothes?" Steven looked a little embarrassed but Kristoff and Anna gave him some pats on the head. "It is alright, buddy," said Kristoff. "This is a strange place. We are just visiting."

Anna looked over at Judy and asked, "Wait, is that a bunny?" "Why it is a bunny," said Kristoff. "Oh, she is so cute!" They reached out to pet her, but Judy took some steps back. "Um…just so you are aware… a bunny can call another bunny cute, but when someone else does it…" An embarrassed Anna covered her mouth and Kristoff's eyes grew wide. "Oh, I'm so sorry! Me, Kristoff, the one everyone thinks is a food loving, laid back guy stereotyping you." Judy laughed nervously and tried to brush the issue aside. "Oh it's okay. I already explained it to Clawhauser the other day," she said looking behind her. A fat cheetah wearing a blue police officer uniform was walking down the street. He waved at the group and then popped a donut into his mouth.

"So" asked Elsa, breaking the ice from the awkward silence. "Anyone want to get ice cream? I have a shop down the street." She pointed to a snowflake sign that read "Elsa's ice cream: a sweet treat to let your worries go." "Oh, there is another ice cream shop over there," said Anna. She pointed to a place with a sign that said "Jumbo's ice cream." "Oh, I wouldn't recommend going there," said Judy, who was munching on some carrot snacks she brought. "Jumbo is often in a bad mood and sometimes mean…" but Anna had already walked inside. "Well, I am going to stay out here," said Judy. "I don't want to go in there after how he treated Nick the last time… hey!" Steven had grabbed her bag of carrots from her hands and was now happily munching the carrots inside. "Steven," scolded Kristoff. "What did I tell you about stealing someone's food?" He tried to take the bag back but it was no use. "Sorry about that," he said to Judy. "It is alright," said Judy, again trying to not make the problem into a big deal. "I will just get ice cream instead." Before she went inside Judy asked, "How did Steven know that I had those carrots? Didn't he stay with you, while you were talking with Anna?" Kristoff shrugged his shoulders, but Judy saw Nick causally walk into the ice cream shop with a smile on his face. ' _That sly fox'_ Judy thought. ' _Seems like he always has tricks up his sleeve._ ' She sighed and then walked in with her new friends.

At the counter, there was an elephant wearing a hat and a beige colored apron. He said in a tired voice, "Welcome to Jumbo's ice cream, may I take your order?" Then he saw the group and said, "What are those things doing here," he pointed to Nick, Anna, Olaf and Elsa. Kristoff and Steven were waiting outside. "Oh, these are my human friends," said Judy. "And I believe you remember Nick?" The elephant groaned, "How could I forget?" "Anyway," said Anna, "I would like—" "We have a right to not serve customers," said Jumbo, glancing at a sign on the counter. "Who do you think we are?" asked Elsa. "I am not sure, but your kind seems savage to me." "We are humans, not monsters!" exclaimed Anna. "You don't seem to fit predator or prey," said Jumbo. "Are you some kind of demented monkey?" "Well, we evolved from monkeys from what I learned," said Anna. Jumbo looked at Judy and said, "Well from what I can tell, monkeys are innocent creatures that eat fruit and plants, but humans are predators, so I would suggest you take your friends and the fox out of here." Ice crept from Elsa's clenched fist, "I am going to take someone else out very soon!" growled Elsa. "Calm down, Elsa," said Anna, holding her arm. The ice power faded and Elsa crossed her arms. "Ohh Ohh! I am not an animal! Can I get ice cream?" "Where is that coming from," asked Jumbo. "Down here!" said Olaf. Jumbo looked down and stared. "Is that a talking snowman? How is a snowman out here and… urgh never mind," he said rubbing his head. "Just order what you want. Those elephants are waiting in line. The bunny and the snowman can go first."

"I would like some vanilla ice cream in a cone please," said Olaf. Jumbo handing Olaf his ice cream and he happily went outside. "Hey Judy," said Nick. "Are you going to get any carrot flavored ice cream?" Judy rolled her eyes. "Do you think that because I am a bunny, that I will always get carrots?" "I don't know," answered Nick. "It is up to you." Judy looked at the flavors and asked, "Do you have any carrot flavored ice cream?" "Yes I do," said Jumbo as he scooped up light orange ice cream. "A cone or a bowl?" "Um.. bowl please," said Judy. "One scoop or two?" "Two scoops" said Judy. Judy got her ice cream and sat down to eat. "What would you like," he asked Nick. Nick looked at the flavors and a purplish ice cream caught his eye. "Is that a blueberry flavor?" he asked. "Yes," said Jumbo. "I will have two scoops of blueberry in a bowl please." "Two scoops it is," said Jumbo, handing Nick his treat. "Anyone know what Kristoff wants," asked Anna. Kristoff poked his head in and said, "I would like two scoops of strawberry in a cone please," he said and then he went back out to watch Steven. "There is your answer," said Elsa. Anna and Elsa both ordered chocolate and went outside to join the others. Just as they reached the door, Elsa conjured up a snowball and threw it at the elephant's head. "Ack!" he yelled while he was met with laughter from the elephant children in line. Regaining his composure and boredom, he asked, "Welcome to Jumbo's ice cream. May I take your order?"

After they all finished their ice cream, they thought about what to do next. "I have an idea," said Nick. "How about we teach these lovely humans how to drive?" "You mean driving a sleigh," asked Kristoff. "No, driving a car," replied Nick. "That sounds like fun!" said Anna with a smile on her face. Elsa was more hesitant. "Are you sure about that," she asked. "I don't think we are old enough. What if we mess up?" "Don't worry, Elsa! I know of some great instructors at the DMV who would be happy to help you out."

They walked over to the DMV and Judy started to realize something. "Oh no no no! Let's not take them over there! I don't want to go to that place again, Nick!" "Oh, I'm sure it will be alright," said Anna, who was leading Elsa in. "I have a good feeling about… this." They all went in and were stunned at what they saw. Large furry creatures were typing in numbers, stamping papers and talking to those waiting in line, very slowly. "They're sloths?!" asked Anna. "What?" asked Nick. "Are you saying that because they are sloths that they can't be fast?" They walked up to one of the sloths. "Flash, Flash, Hundred Yard Dash! Buddy, it's great to see you!" Flash spoke slowly, "Nice…to…see you…to." "Hey Flash," nick said. "I would like you to meet my fiends Anna and Elsa." "How are you," asked Elsa. Flash answered, "I…am…doing…just…" "Fine?" asked Anna. "as well… as… I can…be." "Hang in there," Nick said to Judy and Anna who were starting to get impatient. "What… can… I do…" Elsa then spoke, "Well I was hoping you could…" "…for you…" "I was hoping you could teach me to…" "…today?" asked Flash. There was a brief pause. Elsa continued. "Well I was hoping that I could take a driving test." "Sure," said Flash.

They waited for what seemed like forever while Elsa answered questions and filled out paperwork. Everyone stood, trying not to fall asleep. The only one who was enjoying himself was Olaf, who had made a miniature snowman while he waited. Just before Elsa answered the last question Nick spoke up. "Hey Flash, you wanna hear a joke?" "No!" said Anna, Elsa and Judy at the same time. Anna was pulling her braids in frustration. "Sure," said Flash. "Okay," said Nick. "What do you call a three-humped camel?" Flash said, "I don't… know. What…do…you call… a." "Three-humped camel!" said Judy in annoyance. "…three-humped… camel?" asked Flash. "Pregnant," said Nick who elbows Judy and laughed. "ha…ha…ha" laughed Flash, slowly. "Okay, we get it, can I just take my test already," asked Elsa. "Hey…Priscilla" asked Flash, turning over to a female sloth. "Yes…Flash?" she asked. "Can you… help… Elsa… take her…driving…test?" "Sure," she said. "Oh great," muttered Elsa. Elsa followed the slow moving Priscilla out the door.

Priscilla led Elsa to a small red car that had a "student driver" sticker on the back. Elsa sat in the drivers' seat and Priscilla made her way to the passenger seat. "First… be sure… to…check…the mirrors… and lights." Elsa checked to make sure everything was working. "Now…please…put your…seatbelt…on." Elsa put her seatbelt on and thought. 'Oh no, this is going to take forever.' "Put…the key…into… the hole… and…" Elsa put it in and started the car. "Now…look…behind you… and…back out." Elsa groaned.

After making many stops and turns, Elsa was finally allowed to drive back to the DMV. Her hands were whiter than usual and she was shaking from exhaustion. "Great…job…Elsa…" Priscilla said. "Come…back…again…for another…test…to…get…your…permit…" Elsa parked the car and stepped outside. The sky was turning a dark blue. "It's night?!" she asked, shocked. Her friends were sitting at a table, eating dinner. "Sorry about that, Elsa," said Anna. "How did it go?" Kristoff handed Elsa a plate full of food. "It…was…the…worst…lesson…ever," groaned Elsa. Olaf and Nick laughed, "You sound like one of the sloths now!"

"So what did all of you do during my lesson?" asked Elsa tiredly as she made her way to her friends waiting by a nearby table. "Well I showed our friends some films from Weaselton and one of them reminded me of all of you." Nick showed Kristoff, Anna, Elsa, Olaf and Steven the cover of the film. It was called "Floatzen 2" and it showed two weasels wearing dresses on a moose. "Why are weasels wearing our clothes," asked Elsa. "That is what I wanted to know," said Anna. "We watched it and we were amazed at how accurate the storyline was." "The snow weasel was funny," remarked Olaf. "I have an idea," said Kristoff. "Let's go down to the Fishtown market in the tundra tomorrow. I was thinking that would remind us of home." Elsa perked up after hearing that and she said that would be a great idea. Just then, Judy got a call from her carrot shaped pen phone and said. "Well, I need to get back to work soon. It was really nice to meet all of you!" Judy walked to her car, with Nick holding her paw along the way. Kristoff and Anna held each other close as they watched their furry friends leave. Steven nudged Kristoff while Olaf happily sat with Elsa. Another day in Zootopia had come to an end, but a new day promised more adventures to come.


End file.
